


Club 19

by Msredpanda



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Clubbing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msredpanda/pseuds/Msredpanda
Summary: Evelyn Taylor is down on her luck, but her friend, Jenny, finds a job opening at a club that Benedict Cumberbatch owns. What will happen when one of them scores the job of their dreams?
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Evie, lets go. The taxi will be here in 5 minutes,” my roommate, Jenny, said. 

“Im coming!” I was just sliding on my black, skin tight dress along with black stilettos. My auburn hair fell around my shoulders, inwardly wishing it was naturally straight, but instead I often wore it in its natural form, wavy. It's our first night out since moving to the city. We planned on dinner at an overpriced restaurant and then a new club that opened last weekend. From what Jenny said, it's Benedict Cumberbatch’s club so of course she was excited to go. She hoped to catch a glimpse of him, like he would be at the club tonight, I laughed to myself. She has loved him for years. When we moved in together, the first thing she did was hang a picture of him by her bed. I rolled my eyes everytime I saw the picture of his goofy smile. I didn't see what she saw in him.

I still haven't found a job since moving to the city, Jenny found a job as a bartender at a restaurant down the street from our apartment and she seemed to really like it. We had previously met as waitresses in our hometown. We clicked instantly and haven't really been apart since. We always vowed that if we didn't find a guy by the time we turned 25 that we would move in with one another, so that is exactly what we did.

The taxi dropped us off at the front of the club named Club 19. There was a long line of people, mainly men, that looked like it stretched on for miles. We made our way to the back of the line as it slowly moved forward. I noticed most men were being turned away, probably because there were already too many men and not enough females in the club. When it became our time to show our IDs, the bouncer barely looked at them before ushering us into the club. 

The club was in full swing, there were a sea of people on the dance floor as the base was pumping. Jenny looked at me with a crazy grin on her face, excited about the night. She linked her arm with mine and brought us up to the bar. The bartender was very cute, definitely my type. He took our drink orders with a wink that made butterflies surface in my stomach. He handed us our drinks, I got a bay breeze and Jenny got a martini. 

We sipped our drinks at the car before turning to look at the crowd. I've never been one for dancing and I had a sneaky suspicion that Jenny would make me dance all night. I groaned at the thought of making a fool of myself. Jenny wanted to celebrate our first night in our apartment by going to this club, I don't find this a way of celebrating. I originally suggested staying in and watching a movie but she was having no parts of it.

She desperately wanted to meet SOMEONE, anyone. Her standards were no longer as high as they once were. We both had trouble meeting men. Jenny had trouble because she has a long checklist and would ignore everyone who didn't complete the full checklist. I had trouble because I never tried to meet anyone, and by that I mean I typically am known to be a tomboy. I had one long term boyfriend, Jason. We were together for 6 years and ended because he kept trying to change me into someone I am not. I haven't seen him for about 2 years now. I always planned on marrying my highschool sweetheart, but my plans failed.

We quickly finished our first round of drinks and Jenny dragged me to the dance floor. Instantly we were surrounded by sweaty people, mostly men who kept grabbing at us. I knew I shouldn't have dressed up for this occasion, my dress left nothing to the imagination. We danced for a few songs before Jenny was pulling me back to the bar. 

“I need a stiff drink,” Jenny said.

“The guys are very handsy here. Where are the bouncers to stop them?”

Jenny ignored my question and ordered us another round. I gulped it down quickly, trying to feel more buzzed for this night. I wanted to go home, to go back to the safety of my own bedroom. Jenny was soon dragging me to the dance floor where I was grabbed at again by many men. I felt gross after being touched in so many private places. Jenny wasn't getting it as bad as I was, probably because she wore something else risky. 

We soon were getting ready to leave. “You have to promise we come back next weekend! I didn't see him tonight, so maybe he will be here next weekend.”

“You owe me big time for the night and even bigger if we come back. And why do you need to see him so bad? It's not like he is going to give you the time of day, he's a major celebrity.”

“Yeah but he is the love of my life!” Jenny looked sad for not seeing him. I waved my arm and hailed a cab. I gave them our address as we set off. It was already nearing 3am and I just wanted to get into bed.

“He isn't the love of your life. You don't know him to call him that. The love of your life should be someone when you meet, your breath is taken away. You likely will never meet him.”

“Negative as always.” Jenny looked out the window as the sky began to slowly lighten. 

“I'm not negative, I'm realistic.”

*****

The following day, Jenny woke me up by shaking me. “Wake up! I need to show you something.” I slowly woke from my hazy sleep as Jenny shoved her laptop in my face. “Look!” she shouted. I opened my eyes and looked at a job posting.

“What is the job for?”

“For that club we were at last night. There is an opening for a bartender. We should apply.”

“You already have a job and I've never tended bar before.”

“Well you need a job and this might be your shot.”

“You mean your shot to get close to Benedict.”

“Well of course I'm going to apply as well. But if I don't get it, I at least want you to get it. Granted, why would they pass me over with all of my experience?”

“That makes me feel great, there's no point in me applying. I'm sure there will be many other applicants that have experience.”

“I will prepare you of course.” She closed her laptop and exhaled loudly. “You need a job, Evie, and this may be your chance at one.”

“Fine, but I am applying to other places as well.”

We spent the next hour filling out the application and then I spent the rest of the day looking for a real job that I have a shot at getting. I applied to work at stores within walking distance and for a temp agency. 

A few days later, Jenny and I both heard back from the club asking us for an interview. I was nervous, I admit it. Jenny spent the day preparing me for the interview, showing me how to make basic drinks and how to smile even when you don't want to. I wasn't cut out for this job, talking to people was not my strong suit. I’ve always been a shy girl, tending to keep to myself and avoid meeting new people. If it wasn't for meeting Jenny, I probably would have never left my parent’s house. She always pushed me to do better, unlike my parents ever did. I never had the best relationship with them, they were more like friends than they were parents which caused a lot of fights because I needed them to be parents to me, but they chose to party and drink to excess on most nights. 

The day of the interview came quickly. Jenny and I had gone shopping the night before for the perfect interview outfits. I picked out a white blouse and black slacks. Jenny told me to pick something that “showed off the goods.” She said that being a bartender is mainly about how you look to patrons, they are more likely to tip you if you look good, no matter how shitty the drink is.

We went out to lunch before our interviews. Jenny tried her best to perk me up and she threw questions at me all throughout lunch. She said I knocked them out of the park, but I have a sneaky suspicion that she is just saying that to be nice. The taxi drove us to the club. There was no line like before, likely because the club doesn't open until 8pm. Jenny was nervous the whole ride. She convinced herself that she would see Benedict today though I told her how unlikely that is. 

A man at the front of the club took our names and led us to a small room off of the main dance floor. There were at least 15 other people sitting in the room, waiting for their interview. A small lady slowly called people one by one into the room. Jenny was finally called and 10 minutes later, she was walking out looking like she was about to cry. She shook her head as she left. They must be hiring someone on the spot if she knew the answer was no. 

I was called in. I slowly shuffled into the room. It had a long table where the tiny woman and a middle aged man sat in front of a large mirror. It was intimidating to look at then, but also to look at myself through the mirror. They hurled basic questions at me, “where do you see yourself in 10 years?” “What is one of your greatest strengths?” “Greatest weakness?” They didn't seem to flinch when I told them I have no experience tending bar.

The man, who identified himself as Greg, and the woman, Lucy, both went off to a room next to the mirror, likely to talk about how terrible I am doing. I stuttered over most answers and was sweating. I wanted to get up and run away and never return to this club again, this was all Jenny’s doing. 

When they returned, Greg was smiling at me. I gave him a questioning look. He clasped his hands together on the desk. “Miss Taylor, we are willing to offer you the position on one circumstance, we will need you to leave here looking sad like this didn't go well. We have to interview everyone out there, no matter if we hired someone. Are you interested? I can discuss the pay, the training and the hours with you on a call tomorrow.”

“Wait really? I thought I messed this up completely.”

Lucy smiled and said, “Nope, we would like to hire you full time. When can you start?”

“Whenever you want me to start!”

“How about this Saturday? We will have you train with Thomas, he is as experienced as they come.” I nodded. They stood up and I followed, shaking both of their hands and leaving the room. I tried my best to look glum and defeated, but internally I was dancing. I finally found a job! I couldn't wait to tell Jenny. 

Jenny was standing outside, talking to the bouncer when I came out. “Hey how did it go?” She asked, waving goodbye to the bouncer. I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me to hail a cab. Once inside the cab I told her about how the interview went and how I stumbled over every word. “Oh that's a shame. I was hoping one of us got it.”

“Jenny, I got the job! They offered for me to start on Saturday.”

“But… but you have no experience. I have experience and I couldn't even get a second interview!” She looked sad out the window, then turned to me. “But congrats. I'm glad one of us got it. I am sad it wasn't me. I was ready to quit my job,” she laughed. 

*****

The night of my first day came. I had to be there at 7pm to meet Thomas. I was nervous, but Jenny helped me pick out my first day outfit. The only requirement was that we wear black, but the articles of clothing can be anything. I had seen many of the bartenders wearing dresses, so I opted for a simple black dress that tied in the back. Jenny promised to come to the club tonight to support me. I was practically hurling in the toilet when my ride showed up. Jenny wished me luck and I was off.

I arrived 10 minutes before my shift. I told the bouncer my name and he escorted me inside and introduced me to Thomas. Thomas was a tall, gangly looking guy with bright red hair and pale skin. He was one of the most attractive guys I have ever seen so I made a mental note to keep my distance from him. He showed me the ropes and taught me different drink combinations along with what drinks were the most popular. Today he said I would just shadow him. I was grateful for not having to make drinks on my first night. 

After training for an hour, the club started to fill out. Mainly men again with some woman sprinkled in. The base started pumping as it did on the first night. I glanced around, hoping to catch Jenny coming in, but I still didn't see her. As the night progressed, I realized Jenny wasn't going to show. I was disappointed in her, she was supposed to come to support me, but she likely got upset that she didn't get the job so she stood me up. 

The bouncers started to kick people out when my shift was over. Greg came over and asked how training went. I told him it was great. He then asked me to follow him. I swerved around the people trying to leave, through a door and up a flight of steps. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. There was a large glass window that looked over the dance floor along with a desk and a chair that was looking out over the dance floor. It was an impressive sized room. It had a sitting area with a couch and two chairs along with a nice flat screen TV. 

Suddenly, the chair swiveled around to reveal icy eyes. He stood up and walked over to me, motioning for Greg to leave. He stretched his hand out and I took it. “Hello, I'm Benedict.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, I'm Evelyn. It's nice to meet you.” Jenny was going to kill me. Her dream is to meet Benedict Cumberbatch and here I am standing in front of him. He's a lot more intimidating in person, towering over me and in my personal space. 

“I know. You are the new bartender. I like to meet everyone who starts here and get to know them a bit.” He motioned to the couch in the center of the room. I didn't want to sit, I wanted to go home and go to bed, it's already 4am. “Please sit.” I followed behind him as he took one of the chairs and I sat on the couch. “So tell me about yourself. Greg tells me you didn't have any experience in bartending, so why did you apply for the job?”

“My best friend Jenny has experience in bartending, she made me apply because she wanted one of us to get the job. I didn't expect it to be me that got the job since I have no experience. But I'm a fast learner, but I'm nervous about it.”

“Greg seems to have a lot of trust in you already, so I'm sure you will be fine.”

We sat and talked for an hour or so, mainly talking about the club and what the job entails. I was nervous the entire time, afraid that I would make a fool of myself in front of the owner of the club. He finally stood up and thanked me for coming up and talking with him. He looked me up and down, smiled and then opened the door to his office. “I'm here if you ever need to talk.”

“Thank you.” I practically ran out of the room and out of the club. I grabbed the first taxi I saw and made my way back home. I was a little disappointed in Jenny for not showing up on my first day like she promised. I felt myself looking for her all night as I tried my best to pay attention to Thomas. 

I opened the door to our apartment, Jenny was nowhere to be found. I barely opened the door to her bedroom and she was fast asleep in bed. I rolled my eyes and went to my bedroom. I had work the next day, hopefully I got to actually make drinks for the first time in my life. I laid in bed, excited and nervous for the next day.

*****

The following day, I was dropped off in front of the club. I wore another black dress that had some ruffles at the top and black heels. Thomas was waiting for me at the bar. He took me around and introduced me to everyone. They all seemed very nice except for one girl, Brittany. She looked me up and down and didn't say a word, just turning around and ignoring me. Thomas whispered, “she's like that with everyone.”

I talked to Jenny when I woke up, she promised tonight she would definitely be here, but I didn't get my hopes up. Thomas told me that I would be making some drinks at the end of the night but until then, I would be shadowing him. 

I glanced around the club, it was beautiful without people packed in. I saw the window to Benedict’s office, was he looking down on us right now? Was he even here? He couldn't be here, he's a major celebrity. Why would he spend his time in this club when he could be out there doing press tours and photoshoots. 

“So are you ready for tonight?” Thomas asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yes, a bit nervous but I am ready.”

“Don't be nervous girl, you'll do great. Especially if you have Thomas as a teacher,” a girl named Nicole said.

The night kicked off without a hitch. I watched over Thomas as he quickly made drinks for people crowding the bar. He was like an evil scientist the way he concots drinks and serves them. It was finally my turn to start making drinks, I was slow and shaky but Thomas stayed behind me the entire time, whispering instructions into my ear. Thomas was a cute guy, I could see why the women in the club lined up to be served by him. He often got numbers from random girls and he took them with a smile on his face, likely never calling them. 

Jenny never showed again. Was she jealous that I got the job and she didn't? I know she worked tonight, but she only had to work until midnight so she had the time to stop by and say hi. Thomas and I began to wipe the bar down as people were ushered out of the club. “Hey since you are off tomorrow, would you want to grab dinner with us? We try to grab dinner together every Monday.” Thomas asked.

“Yeah that would be great.” I wrote my number on a piece of napkin and handed it to Thomas. “Just text me the details and I will be there.” I heard Brittany scoff as she continued to wipe the bar down.

“Sounds great. We will see you tomorrow.”

*****

I got to the restaurant that was a few blocks from my place. Jenny took me shopping to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. We landed on a dark blue dress that had colorful accents. I wore the same black pumps that I wore the previous night to work. Thomas waved to me on the street and walked me inside to the long table. Many of the bartenders were already there, including snobby Brittany who wasn't talking to anyone. 

I sat next to Thomas and Nicole at one end of the table. Greg sat with us and told us funny stories about his kids as we waited for our drink orders. The other end of the table was filled with pretty girls, all laughing while Brittany sat down there like a stone. The table started to grow quiet as Thomas and I kept talking about our lives. Benedict showed up and all the girls had their eyes on him. He took a seat at the other end of the table. I could now see why all of the pretty girls sat on that end of the table, trying to get his attention. 

“You should be down there,” Thomas said to me, motioning to the end of the table. “All of the pretty girls sit down there while all of the men, and Nicole, sit down here.”

Nicole interjected, “I only sit down here because I am like the boys. My girlfriend would kill me if I sat near any of the pretty girls.” She then turned her attention back to Greg.

“No, I'm not one of the pretty girls.”

“Yes you are! You are stunning. My jaw literally dropped to the floor when I first met you.” Thomas was trying to flirt with me as I bat my eyes at him.

I felt eyes staring at me and looked to find Benedict looking at me as I blushed at Thomas’ comments. I looked down at my drink as Thomas continued to compliment me. “Would you want to go out sometime?” Thomas asked.

I looked up at Benedict still looking at me and then back to Thomas. “Yeah that sounds great,” I smiled at him. 

“Then it's a date! We can go out before work on Friday if you want.”

The eyes were still on me, waiting for my response. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

We finished dinner, laughing at jokes Greg told us as Thomas kept his arm around my chair the entire night. I occasionally looked up at Benedict who wasn't speaking to the girls who kept trying to get his attention, instead, he watched the other end of the table, watching me laugh at jokes and smile at Nicole. Was he having an awful time because of those girls at the other end of the table? Brittany turned into a different person while Benedict was around, she perked up, talked non stop and smiled at him every few minutes, not that I was counting. I could tell right away that she was into him as were all the other girls. I guess I don't see the attraction that everyone else sees, he's too intimidating for my taste. 

Benedict paid for the bill, which we all thanked him profusely. Thomas helped me out of my bar stool chair and out his arm around the small of my back and directed me out of the restaurant. We stood outside, chatting about training tomorrow. Benedict showed up to the right of me, “can we talk Evelyn?” Thomas looked between us then placed a kiss on my cheek before waving goodbye to us. 

“You can call me Evie,” I said. I hated being called Evelyn, it felt too formal. 

“Evie, I have to ask. Are you going out with Thomas?”

“Oh my God is that against the rules?! I'm so sorry, I didn't know.”

“It's not against the rules. I just like to know what's going on so I'm not blindsided.”

“Oh… well in that case, yes he is taking me out on a date. I don't typically date but I want to have one ally at work.”

“That doesn't mean you should date someone here,” I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

“Yeah I know, but we are going out just as friends.” We started walking down the street, he kept his head down so as to not bring attention to him. 

“I don't think he sees it that way.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know Thomas. He's attracted to you.”

“At least someone is for once. I have bad luck with men, especially ones as handsome as Thomas.” I looked down to see Benedict squeeze his hand into a fist. 

“Thomas is a player.” That may be true. Someone as good looking as Thomas would be a player. He usually is flirting with customers but I never gave it a second thought. I like Thomas, he was nice to me and made me feel wanted at work while everyone else ignored me. 

“I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you care so much?”

“I just don't like to see people taken advantage of by Thomas.”

“He won't take advantage of me. I'm not that easy.” I waved my hand toward a cab, trying my best to get out of this conversation. Benedict was nice but I felt like someone like him shouldn't be talking to someone like me, it made me uncomfortable. He should be talking to the other girls, the model looking bartenders, not me. He barely gave them the time of day, but he is walking very close to me, vying for my attention. 

The taxi stopped in front of us. He held open the door and gazed into my eyes. “It was nice talking to you, Evie.”

“It was nice talking to you too.” And with that he closed the door as I set off for home.

*****

Jenny was waiting for me when I got home. I ignored her as I walked in, still hurt that she refuses to come visit me at work. I slammed my door and laid on my bed. There was soon a soft knock at my door, I didn't say anything as it slowly opened. Jenny sat on the end of my bed, not saying anything. She finally cleared her throat after what felt like hours. “Listen Evie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ive been a shitty friend, I should have come to the club. I'm just jealous that you got the job and I didnt. I have years of experience, why didn I get the job? I'm so sorry, it's not your fault that you got the job, you deserve it.”

I sat up and looked at her, “It's fine, I just wanted you to support me. But I've made some friends there so I don't need you to come anymore,” venom dripped off of my words. I would be there for Jenny if she ever asked me to, but she couldn't extend the same courtesy to me.

Jenny exhaled loudly. “So tell me about your coworkers. Any cuties?”

“Well as a matter of fact, I was asked out by my trainer, Thomas.”

“What does he look like?”

“He has red hair, very tall and fit. You would find him attractive, he may be the most attractive man I’ve seen.”

She paused. “Have you seen him?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

I didn't want to tell her the truth, it would make her a mess if she knew that we had two encounters already. “No, I don't think he comes to the club that often.”

“Have others seen him?”

I stood up and grabbed clothes for a shower. “I don't know Jenny. I haven't asked anyone.”

“You should. He's the reason the club is always packed, people want to catch a glimpse of him.”

“Maybe you should come to the club, you may see him.”

“Tempting.”

I shook my head, knowing she still wont make an appearance for me, and headed to the shower. My mind was filled by thoughts of Thomas, his large hand touching the small of my back. The way he would make me laugh, the way he makes me shy. Then suddenly Benedict popped into my head. I began to lather my body as I imagined both of them had me in the shower, one taking me by the mouth while the other touched my pussy. The thought of it made me shudder and moan out loud. Thankfully, Jenny mentioned she had to run to the pharmacy really quick, so I moaned loud at the thought of having them both naked, pushing me against the wall. Suddenly, Thomas left my day dream and it was just me and Benedict. He bent me over and took me from behind, every once in a while smacking my ass. I slowly entered myself as I thought about Benedict fucking me from behind and making me scream his name. Oh god, I was in trouble. I should be thinking about just Thomas, something obtainable, not my best friend’s celebrity crush. 

I dried off and changed into clothes for bed. I got excited that I got to see him tomorrow, but then I thought, “Wait, who am I excited to see? Thomas or Benedict? Both. I wanted to see both badly.” I got under the covers and slowly began to touch my clit, thinking of them both, but focusing more on Benedict and his fingers touching me and entering me. I shook my head in an attempt to brush those thoughts to the side. 

I slammed my hands on the sides of my bed and let out a frustrated groan. What was happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

The day of my first date in a long time came. I was nervous to say the least. We planned on going back to the same restaurant that we went to on Monday. I hadn't seen Benedict since then, though I kept an eye out for him. He was likely not even at the club right now. Jenny let me borrow one of her dressed, a black skin tight dress. I planned on wearing this to the date and then to the club afterwards. Thomas wanted us to go dance at the club before we started our shift, we only had a six hour shift ahead of us.

Thomas met me outside of the restaurant. He hugged me tight, I inhaled his expensive cologne as I returned the hug. He looked dashing tonight, wearing all black, likely with the same idea I had to wear it right to work. We looked like a couple of goth kids. We were led to a secluded part of the restaurant. He helped me into my seat and then he took his across from me. We talked about our lives, our families and friends. He told me how close he is with his parents, I told him how not close I was with mine. He told me about the band he was in as the bassiest. He invited me to a show this weekend which I gladly accepted. I loved concerts, no matter how small the band was.

Thomas paid for the bill and led me out to the sidewalk. He kept his hand on my back as he hailed a taxi. The taxi dropped us off in front of the club that had a long line of females outside. For once, I barely saw any men in line. Thomas grabbed my hand and waved at Tony, the bouncer, with his other hand. He led me to the dance floor where we were moved in sync with one another, our bodies never leaving each other. He gazed into my eyes and grabbed the back of my head, slowly bringing his lips to mine. I didn't feel the fireworks I expected, but I still moved my mouth with his as his tongue grazed against my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and allowed our tongues to meet as they fought against one another. A man suddenly bumped into me causing me to slam against Thomas. Thomas removed his mouth from mine and shoved the guy. The man kept moving through the crowd, ignoring Thomas’ aggressive behavior. He looked back at me and said, “I hate people sometimes. Are you okay?” I nodded and dragged my hands through his hair before returning to kissing him on the dance floor. No one around us seemed to care about the two people making out in the middle of a crowd. Thomas moaned into my mouth as he pushed his erection against my hip. I pulled back and smiled up at him.

Thomas leaned into me and said, “we better get ready for work.” I looked at him with sad eyes and nodded.

We made our way to the bar where Greg was standing waiting for us. Greg waved at me and called me over. “Can you come with me Evelyn? Sorry Thomas, I will return her in a second.” Greg led me through the crowd to the door that led to Benedict’s office. Why had he summoned me? Am I fired for dating a coworker? He said it was okay on Monday, has he changed his mind? Greg opened the door to the stairs and pointed for me to go up without him. I climbed the steps and knocked on Benedict’s door. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Please sit,” he motioned toward the couch. I took a seat and he sat in the same chair he sat in before. “How was your date?”

“It was really nice.”

“Where did he take you?” I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

“The same place that we went on Monday.” Benedict looked down and shook his head. “What?” I said.

“That's where he takes all girls.”

“What do you mean by ‘all girls’?”

“Thomas has made his way around the staff. Most girls turn him down. Why didn't you?”

“Because I genuinely like him. He's nice to me and makes me laugh.”

Benedict clenched his fists into balls and I could see the whites of his knuckles. “I saw you,” he said. I gave him a questioning look. “On the dancefloor. Please be careful with him.”

“I will. I'm a very careful person,” I said. Was that true? Was I being dumb by giving Thomas the time of day? “Why do you care so much?”

“Because I like you. You are one of the first nice, down to earth people we have hired.”

I looked up at the clock. “I should probably get down there. I don't like being late to anything.”

“Right,” he stood up as I stood up. He stepped into my personal space, looking down on me. “Don't forget what I said about Thomas. Just be careful or he will break your heart.”

“I promise.”

He escorted me out of the office. I made my way downstairs and back to the bar. Thomas was waiting for me and gave me a questioning look when I returned to the bar. “What did Benedict want to see you about?” I couldn't think of an excuse quick enough. I just stared at him and shrugged. “Anyway, you are going to tend bar for the rest of the night and I will watch over you. Just make sure you smile at people, it makes them feel … I don't know, wanted?”

“Yes, I will do that.” I started mixing drinks and smiling at guys that wanted my attention. By the end of the night, I have 3 phone numbers of men that I will never call back. Thomas told me that means I had a good night. The club was still open for another hour. Thomas asked me if I wanted to dance again, I told him I just wanted to get home and go to bed. I was confused by my talk with Benedict, what did he want from me? Did he want me to stop seeing Thomas? I wasn't about to do that, I wasn't about to lose the most attractive, kind guy I've met in a long time because my boss wants me to.

Thomas and I went outside, the line still stretched on for what felt like miles. “You look beautiful tonight by the way,” Thomas said. My mouth went dry, guys like Thomas never said things like that. Was he just a player and I was a fool that fell for his words? Probably.

*****

I returned home to find Jenny asleep on the couch. I covered her with a blanket and went to my room. My phone buzzed, it was a text from Thomas.

_Hey you. I had a great time with you today._   
_-Thomas_

_I had a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me out_   
_-Evie_

_I’d like to do it again sometime_   
_-Thomas_

_Same here!_   
_-Evie_

_How about Monday after our weekly dinner, you and I got to the club to go dancing?_   
_-Thomas_

_That would be great_   
_-Evie_

_Then it's a date… again :)_   
_-Thomas_

_It's a date_   
_-Evie_

I put my phone on the charger and laid back in bed. I thought back to my conversation with Benedict, why was he so hesitant about me and Thomas? Did Benedict see Thomas as a threat or did he know that Thomas was actually a player? He didn't seem like a player, but then again, I barely knew him. I wanted to talk to Benedict again, for some reason I wanted his attention. I don't know why, I didn't like him like that, but I wanted to be the object of his attention and affection, but he now knows I am with Thomas. I should stop thinking about Benedict and focus on Thomas. Thomas is the one who I would have a future with, not some celebrity.

*****

The day of the weekly dinner rolled around. We all took our seats, which happened to be the same seats as before, except Brittany was now sat right next to Benedict. He made her laugh and I felt a ping of jealousy that soon dissipated when Thomas grabbed my hand and squeezed it under the table. His hand moved to my thigh and stroked it. My thigh was covered in tattoos and Thomas seemed to enjoy touching them and tracing them with his finger. He leaned close to me and whispered, “God you look so beautiful tonight.” I blushed and smiled, glancing over to Benedict who was frozen in his spot, watching us. More like shooting daggers at us.

We ordered our food and ate in silence as Greg told us a story about his wife and kids. He really loved his family, he brought them up any opportunity he had. I always wanted something like that, a stable life that wasn't always up in the air. I thought back to Jenny, I feel like her and I were slowly growing apart now that I am working odd hours of the night. She still hasn't come to the club, I invited her tonight because I am not working. I hope she actually shows up.

After dinner, I knew that Benedict was staring at us as Thomas helped me out of my chair and to the front door. Thomas left me on the sidewalk to go get his car. I stood outside in the New York heat, sweating my ass off. “I can't seem to stay away from you,” a voice said to me. I turned around to find Benedict standing behind me.

“Seems so.”

“What are your guys’ plans tonight?”

“We are going dancing at the club.”

“I guess I will see you there.” He smiled at me.

“No, you will see me, but I wont see you. You will be held up in your office.”

He exhaled loudly. “It's hard for me to come down, I get mobbed.”

“No no, I understand that.” I truly did understand his issue. He wants to be able to enjoy his club, but with his status, he couldn't.

“Maybe you can come up and keep me company?”

“I will be with Thomas so I don't know about that.”

“Please come visit me,” he gave me pleading eyes.

“Maybe. But that's if Thomas leaves early or finds something to keep him occupied with.”

“Okay so I may see you later?”

“I said maybe. But why me? You know most of your bartenders would love to be called up to your office. Especially Brittany.”

“I don't want to hangout with any of them. They don't make me laugh.”

“I don't make you laugh.”

“Yes you do. And you make me smile, it's hard to do that.”

“I don't know how I make you smile. The only times we have talked was you scolding me for dating Thomas.”

“Oh so you are dating now?” his face fell to the sidewalk.

“Sort of. We haven't put a status on it.”

“Dont.”

“Don't what?” I said.

“Don't put a status on it.”

“And why not?”

“Just don't.” Thomas pulled up to the curb and waved to me. Before I got into the car, Benedict said, “don't forget to come visit me.”

“I will try but don't get your hopes up if I don't make it.”

“You will.”

I turned to him, “and how do you know that?”

“Because I told you to,” he turned on his heel and walked back into the restaurant to join the girls at the end of the table. They were likely biting each other’s heads off waiting for him.

I got into Thomas’ car and we drove to the club. We didn't speak, but I knew he wanted to ask about my new friendship with Benedict Cumberbatch. There was something hanging in the air, I don't know if it was tension or jealousy, but it made me squirm in my seat. Thomas parked the car a block from the club and helped me out of the car. He held my hand tight as we walked to the club, bypassing the line and waving to Tony.

We made our way to the bar, ordering shots. I downed three by the time Thomas had 2. “Slow down girl,” Thomas said. I was nervous, nervous about seeing Benedict. He was right, I was going to make time to see him. He could tell me to jump and I would ask how high. By the time I had my fourth shot, I felt like falling down. Thomas kept his arm around me, keeping me steady as he led me to the dance floor. I didn't feel like dancing, I felt like falling onto a bed and falling dead asleep.

We danced for a few songs, most of the time we made out. He didn't leave my side the entire night though I tried to shake him to go see Benedict. Soon he was complaining that he needed a cigarette, this was my chance. He told me he would be right back as he left to go outside for a smoke. I turned and fell up the stairs to Benedict’s office. I burst out in laughter as I laid on the stairs. I heard his office door open and he said, “Evie, what are you doing?” He walked down the stairs and helped me up. He walked me to his couch and sat me down.

“I think I drank too much,” I said.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he said and I burst out in a fit of laughter. He smiled at me as I had my laughing attack. “I don't want you to ever drink to excess again, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please don't call me that.”

“Okay, sir.” He groaned out loud, I knew it was turning him on so I did it on purpose.

“I saw you making out with Thomas. Please don't do that here.”

I sat up straight, shaking my drunkenness from my body. “And why the hell not?”

“I think you know why.”

“Clearly I don't.”

“Clearly you do. You know what I'm going through.”

I stood up and made my way to the door. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

He stood and went after me. He shoved me against the door before I could open it. “I just want you to be careful, okay? Please be careful. I care about you for some reason, I don't want anything to happen to you.”

I lightly pushed him back. “Nothing is going to happen to me.” I turned and opened the door and left. He was making me uncomfortable, insinuating that he has feelings for me but never actually saying it. I made my way back downstairs and slipped out of the door. Thomas was looking around for me, I quickly walked over to him and kissed him with passion, hoping that Benedict was watching.

There was a tap on my shoulder, I turned to find Jenny smiling at me. I hugged her tight and introduced her to Thomas. Jenny looked him up and down and nodded at me. I knew what she meant by that nod, she thought he was the most attractive man she had met too. I danced some songs with Jenny as Thomas ordered us drinks. I leaned into her ear, “I think I want to go home,” I slurred.

“Then let's get you home.” Jenny took me to Thomas, explaining that she was taking me home because I had one too many. Thomas looked sad, but nodded and let us leave. I wanted to say goodbye to Benedict, so I turned around and waved to the room, making sure I kept my eyes on his office. Jenny laughed at me and called a taxi to take me home.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight was the last night of training. I was glad to be done with training, but at the same time, I was a little sad that I wouldn't be working so close with Thomas anymore. I tried to be friendly with Brittany, but she wasn't having any of it. She never responded to a word I said, just looked me up and down like I was nothing to her. I wanted to have a good working relationship with everyone but Brittany wasn't down for the idea. Nicole, however, was lovely to talk to. She became a close ally of mine, promising to protect one another against the evil Brittany. Nicole told me that Brittany has never gotten along with anyone that's worked there, I wanted to change that for some reason. I wanted to get through to her that I'm not a bad person to talk to. She treated patrons with respect and showed them kindness, but for some reason she couldn't do the same with me.

Before my last night of training began, Benedict gathered us behind the bar. I stood in the back as the other girls pushed their way to the front to be closer to Benedict. He told us that a friend of his was coming to the club tonight and to treat him with the utmost respect. Of course I would treat him with respect, I treated everyone with respect. I wasn't about to treat someone different because they are friends with Benedict. Benedict excused himself and went back to his office. Everyone turned around and went about preparing the bar for the onslaught of people that were surely going to be here. It was Friday night, we were going to get mobbed.

The night was crazy. Thomas kept his distance, seeing if I could do things without him. I shockingly didn't sink, though I thought I would have. Jenny came for my last night of training. She sat at the bar all night until a guy asked her to dance. She jumped at the chance to grind against a guy, I laughed. Thomas stuck with me the whole time, touching me every once in a while to tell me I'm doing a great job.

When the shift was over, I joined Jenny on the dance floor, asking her if we can leave. Greg appeared next to me and I automatically knew what he wanted and who wanted to see me. I told Greg I dont have the time, we had to get home but Greg insisted on meeting with him. I shook my head again and he then begged me to meet with him. I said to Greg, “Don't you find it odd that he always wants to meet with me?” Greg didn't answer. I huffed and went to the door to his office. I climbed the stairs and before I could knock on the door, Benedict opened it.

I walked into his office, not sitting down though he clearly wanted me to. “What do you need, Benedict? I want to go home.”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on finishing training.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He smiled at me. The tension was murderous between us. I wanted to flee, but I also wanted to stay and throw myself at him. He would probably laugh in my face if he knew the thoughts I had about him. I started moving toward the door, trying to escape his gaze. He began to move toward me as I backed up into the corner. The next thing I knew, he was wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I returned it and inhaled his cologne. It was expensive, probably more expensive than Thomas’ is. He held me for what felt like five minutes, just breathing in each other’s space. He slowly started to pull away and looked down at me. I knew what was running through his head, he wanted to kiss me, but I grabbed the door handle before he had a chance.

“Thank you for the congratulations.” And I slipped out of his office, closing the door behind me. I felt like rubber and jelly all at the same time. Did that all just happen or did I imagine it? There was no way someone like Benedict would be attracted to a tomboy like me. He could have his pick of all of the beautiful women that throw themselves at him so I was just imagining it all.

I made my way back out to Jenny. I pulled her in for a tight hug before pulling back and kissing her on her forehead. “Ready to go now?” She nodded. I said goodbye to Thomas and the rest of the crew, besides Brittany, and left in an uber. Jenny was a little drunk so I helped her into our apartment.

“That Thomas guy is very handsome. I can see why you like him so much,” Jenny said.

“I do like him, a lot actually. He treats me well.”

Jenny plopped on the sofa holding her arms out for me to come hug her. She wrapped me in a hug. “You deserve him.”

I patted her head and went to bed. I was hoping to have dreams of a british gentleman and a king hearted ginger, but I got nightmares instead. Nightmares of Jason. Nightmares of things Jason did to me when we dated. I woke with a scream, panting and sweating. Jenny must have heard my nightmares because she burst into the room and held me tight. I never felt like I would grow out of these nightmares, they come at least once a week and haunt my dreams. Jenny laid with me the rest of the night, telling me that everything would be okay though I doubted it, nothing was going to get rid of these nightmares.

*****

My first night of being on my own came. I was nervous, afraid I would mess every drink up and embarrass myself. I called a taxi and got to the venue right before my shift. I went to my locker and slid my bag in, once I closed the door, Brittany was standing there staring at me. “Uh hi Brittany.”

“I know what you are up to, but back off, he's mine.”

“I thought Thomas was single. At least that's what he told me.”

“Not him you idiot.”

“Okay… then I'm not sure who you are talking about. I'm seeing Thomas, no one else.”

“You know who. Back the fuck off.” She slammed her hand into the locker and left. What the fuck was that about? I knew she was talking about Benedict, she likely saw me constantly going up stairs, but that wasn't my fault. Benedict was always summoning me. Next time he summons me, I'm not going. I don't want to create drama between Brittany and I, I just want to be left alone.

The shift went fine. I took drink orders and only messed up 2 of them. The patrons seemed okay with my mess up as I apologized profusely at my mistake. The night was going great until Greg approached me at the end of my shift. I told him no right away before he could ask me. Greg said he insists. I told him it was creating a rift between me and a coworker but he wouldn't let up. I told him no and went to the locker room and grabbed my bag. By the time I got home, my phone was buzzing like crazy. I had 2 missed calls and 3 texts from the same number.

_Why did you ignore me?_   
_-B_

_I wanted to see you_   
_-B_

_Please talk to me_   
_-B_

_Is this Benedict?_   
_-Evie_

_Thank god, I've been trying to contact you. I thought I had the wrong number. Yes it is._   
_-B_

_How did you get my number?_   
_-Evie_

_Did you forget that I own the club? I can get anyone’s number_   
_-B_

_What do you want Benedict?_   
_-Evie_

_I wanted to see you, that's what I want._   
_-B_

_Why do you want to see me? I don't know if you know this, but Brittany is out for my blood because you call me up there so often._   
_-Evie_

_Well I like to spend time with you. Do you need me to talk to her?_   
_-B_

_I'm sure she would love to talk to you_   
_-Evie_

_Are you jealous?_   
_-B_

_Not at all._   
_-Evie_

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for his comeback. He seemed like the type that has to have the last word.

_So are you and Thomas a couple now?_   
_-B_

I knew this subject would come up. I was just waiting for him to find a way to bring Thomas into this.

_I'm not sure. We hangout, but that's about it for now._   
_-Evie_

_For now?_   
_-B_

_Yeah until he officially asks me to be his girlfriend I guess._   
_-Evie_

_That will never happen. Thomas doesn't do the girlfriend thing_   
_-B_

_Really?_   
_-Evie_

_I swear. I've never seen him have a girlfriend._   
_-B_

_Maybe I don't want him to be my boyfriend._   
_-Evie_

_Then what do you want?_   
_-B_

_I don't know. Someone to treat me right for once_   
_-Evie_

Why would he care what I want? He doesn't even know me and really hasn't tried to get to know me beside asking me who I am dating.

_I would treat you right_   
_-B_

I didn't respond to him nor was I planning on responding. I didn't know how to respond to that text. He knows that I am seeing Thomas and though we likely will never be an official couple, I still wanted to get to know him and see where things take us.

_You there?_   
_-B_

_Yes, I'm about to go to bed though._   
_-Evie_

_Can you come see me tomorrow?_   
_-B_

_Probably not. It's not worth fighting with Brittany about. She already hates me. Do you two have a thing going on or something?_   
_-Evie_

_No, never have. She just has a crazy crush on me. I do notice how she treats you guys, I've talked to her about it before, but I don't think she can see past her haze of lust to understand the words I am saying to her._   
_-B_

_Oh gotcha. Well I'm going to bed. Have a good rest of your night_   
_-Evie_

_Wait, before you go, can I call you and wish you a good night?_   
_-B_

_I suppose…_   
_-Evie_

Right after I sent the text, my phone started to ring with his number popping up. I made a mental note to add him to my contacts after the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Evie.” His voice sounded so velvety smooth.

“Hey Benedict. I'm just getting ready for bed now.”

“Good, I wanted to wish you a good night and I hope I can see you tomorrow. I will do just about anything to see you, even if that means calling a stupid meeting over something small.”

“That may be for the best. Brittany looked like she was going to murder me today. She really caught me off guard. Are you sure you never had anything with her? She was acting like I was trying to hook up with her husband.”

“Are you trying to hook up with me?” I could detect the playfulness in his words.

“No, I'm not.”

“Well Brittany and I have never had anything with one another and I don't plan on it either. She's not my type.”

“And what might your type be?” I said it before I could stop myself. Why did I have to open this door? I just wanted to go to bed!

“I think you could guess my type.”

“Models? Other celebrities?”

“Hardly.”

“I have to go to bed. I'm exhausted. Sorry to cut this short.”

“I had fun, though it only lasted two minutes.”

I laughed, “Okay goodnight Benedict.”

“By the way you can call me Ben.”

“Okay. Goodnight Ben.”

“Goodnight Evie.”

And with that, I hung up. I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing for dreams of a certain British man would come tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to a good morning text from Thomas. He called me beautiful in the text which made my heart soar. I really liked Thomas, he made me feel like the only woman in the world. I got out of bed and made coffee and some toast. Jenny soon joined me, she looked like a complete wreck. I didn't say anything to her as she grabbed a cup of coffee and my toast.

“What a night,” Jenny said.

“Long night at work?” Jenny nodded in response. “Yeah I had a long night too. There's a girl at my work that gets jealous that I talk to another guy there.” I left out the part about that guy being Benedict, it wasn't worth hurting her feelings.

“She sounds like a bitch.”

“She is. I've tried being friendly with her, but it's impossible. I doubt she has any friends.”

“Maybe you should try to be her friend. I'm sure she's lonely,” Jenny laughed as she said it. There was no way I would be friends with Brittany.

My phone vibrated.

_Come in early today and come to my office. No one will know_   
_-B_

I tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't come up with one.

_Okay_   
_-Evie_

I ended up at the club a half an hour before we were supposed to be there. Tony raised his eye at me when I arrived. I explained I needed to meet with a higher up, not mentioning Benedict’s name. I didn't need to start any rumors.

I headed up to his office and lightly tapped on his door, he answered it within five seconds, clearly eager to see me. He pulled me into a hug that made me squirm against him. He finally released me and gestured for me to enter his office. I took a seat on the sofa. “I'm so glad to see you, Evie.”

“What did you need to see me about?”

“I just wanted to talk if that's okay with you. How has your day been?”

“Fine. I went out to lunch with my roommate after you texted me. Then I just read some and now here I am. How was your day?”

“It's better now,” he smiled at me.

“I don't want to work tonight,” I groaned. I dread seeing Brittany, especially now that I know she doesn't like me.

“She likes you. She just has a tough exterior.”

“No, she hates me. You should have seen the way she looked at me, like she was ready to rip my head off.”

“I highly doubt that, she's just territorial.”

“Are you sure you haven't had anything with her? Because you seem very protective of her.”

He shook his head, “Nope, I never had anything with her.” He walked over to the couch and sat next to me. “I don't sleep with employees.” He started rubbing my arm and was staring at me.

“Well that's good.”

“It's the truth. I've never wanted to until now.” I looked from my hand, up to his eyes. I could tell he was close to pulling me in to kiss him, so I exhaled and stood up, looking out of his office window. I didn't want anything with him, mainly because I don't even know him. All I know about him is that he wants me for some reason. Maybe because I am a quest that he wants to embark on, maybe because he actually found me attractive.

I looked down on the empty dance floor, it seemed peaceful. Suddenly, Ben was coming up behind me and pressing his front to my back and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my neck, causing me to shudder. “Isn't it nice up here? No one can see us, we are all alone. I could bend you over my desk and no one would know.” I could feel him getting hard behind me. He kept kissing me as I slowly turned around and lightly pushed him off of me.

“I should probably go.” I walked past him, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

“No wait, I'm sorry. I crossed a line.”

“Yes, you did. You know I am seeing Thomas.”

“Yes, I know. Im sorry. I don't know what got into me.”

“I should go anyway. I have to slip out of here before people start arriving.” I began to head for the door when he grabbed me, spun me around and pushed me into the door.

“I said I'm sorry. It won't happen again unless you ask for it.”

I shook my head, “Okay.” I reached for the handle and slipped out of his office.

No one was downstairs by the time I made it down. I looked up at his office, knowing that he's watching my every move. I made my way into the locker room to find Brittany already here. She didn't say a word to me when I entered and I was glad for it. I didn't want to fight with her over something she is imagining

Thomas entered and kissed me on the cheek. “Hey would you like to go out tomorrow night? I know we are both off.”

“Yes, that would be awesome. Where did you want to go?”

“Want to come to my place?”

Oh god. I didnt, but its been a long time since Ive had sex and I might as well have it with someone as good looking as Thomas. I could feel my phone buzzing, likely Ben wanting my attention before my shift began. I pulled out my phone and I was right.

_Hey_   
_-B_

_Hey_   
_-Evie_

_Can we go out tomorrow? I can take us somewhere far from here so we don't run into anyone_   
_-B_

_Sorry, I have a date_   
_-Evie_

_Where's he taking you?_   
_-B_

_His place_   
_-Evie_

_You know I don't like that idea_   
_-B_

_Well you're not my boyfriend, are you?_   
_-Evie_

_Are you going to have sex with him?_   
_-B_

Wow he was blunt and straightforward.

_Uh I don't know. Probably. Why do you ask?_   
_-Evie_

_I think you know why I ask. I'm a very… possessive person_   
_-B_

_Well I'm not yours_   
_-Evie_

_Not yet_   
_-B_

I put my phone in my pocket and headed out to the bar. The rest of the night passed quickly. I kept my mind focused on my work and off of Ben. He knew how to get into my mind and shake things up.

*****

The following day, the date came with Thomas. I didn't know what to wear so Jenny put me in shorts and a cute flowy blue blouse. Jenny checked me over and lightly applied makeup that I told her I didn't need but she refused to listen. I never was the type to wear makeup, especially if the guy has never seen me in it before, Thomas will now think I'm trying to impress him. I didn't want him to think that for some reason.

I got a taxi to the address that Thomas sent me. He opened the door once I pulled out front of his house. He waved me over, kissed me and told me how beautiful I looked tonight. All the while, my phone would buzz every 10 minutes or so, signifying a text from Ben. I didn't look at my phone when I arrived, but that would be rude, right?

Thomas brought me up to his apartment. It was cute, small, but cute. Perfect for one person. He gave me the tour, showing me the living room, the guest room, the kitchen and finishing at his bedroom. I could tell he wanted to linger in this room, but it made me uncomfortable, so we went to the kitchen where he began cooking dinner. He made chicken parm with green beans. He brought me a drink, it was some type of white wine. My phone buzzed again. I checked it while Thomas was turned toward the stove.

_I hope you are okay_   
_-B_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and smiled, thinking about Ben. He really knew how to get under my skin, in a good way. He made me feel wanted. Thomas also made me feel wanted, but Ben made me feel like I haven't before. He looked at me in a way that told me he really wanted me, anyway he can get me. I pulled my phone out, all the while smiling, and sent him a response.

_I am okay_   
_-Evie_

_Good. I miss you_   
_-B_

_So much_   
_-B_

I didn't know how to respond to that. Did I miss him too? Part of me really did, part of me wanted to spend every second with him, but the rational part kept telling myself that I'm with Thomas and that Thomas is a good guy with good intentions. I didn't want to let someone like that go.

_Please let me see you. I want to show you how I feel about you_   
_-B_

_What do you want to show me?_   
_-Evie_

Why was I entertaining him? I should put my phone back and bring my attention back to Thomas, but nooo, here I was talking to my boss’ boss.

_I want to show you how much I want to be close to you. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. You do things to me that no one else has done to me before, maybe that's why I am so drawn to you_   
_-B_

_I'm drawn to you too and I don't know why. I barely know you AND I'm with Thomas. I shouldn't feel this way_   
_-Evie_

_I like to hear that. Can I see you?_   
_-B_

_Im at Thomas’ house_   
_-Evie_

_After. Come to my house_   
_-B_

Oh god, now I was in it.

_I don't know if I'm staying over tonight_   
_-Evie_

_You aren't. Because you now have plans to stay with me_   
_-B_

I thought about it, how could it hurt?

_Okay. I will if I decide to leave here_   
_-Evie_

_You will_   
_-B_

I slid my phone back into my pocket as Thomas served dinner. It was delicious, he really knew how to cook. We kept the conversation light, asking about how work is going for me and if I like it. I told him about Brittany and the comment she made.

“A lot of us have noticed that he calls you up more than necessary. There's nothing going on, right?”

“I promise you nothing is going on.” Why did I lie?

“Okay good. Brittany has loved him since we opened the club, she fell for him right away. She's only friendly with him, everyone else she treats like crap.”

“Well I have a friendship with Benedict, so I hope that doesn't ruin my relationship with the staff.”

“It wont. At least I know so if they say anything, I will know what to say back.” He winked at me. I thought of Benedict, I was excited to see him tonight. I wanted to tell him how I feel but what if his feelings for me are not the same? What if I go to his place and he turns me down? I guess we will see what he decides.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, we watched a movie. My phone continued to buzz, every time it went off, Thomas looked over at me, clearly annoyed by it. I told him I have to head home because my roommate will lock me out if I show up late. He asked me to stay the night but I said no thank you and grabbed my bag. I could feel our fire slowly starting to go out, I was okay with it though I should try to work things out.

I got to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi. It dropped me off in front of his house. I took a few deep breaths before knocking on his door. He swung it open and dragged me inside, pulling me into a big bear hug. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. “How was your night?”

“It was good.” I gave him a short answer.

He invited me further into his house. It had a modern feel with little decorations. It looked like he just moved in. He probably moved in when the club opened a few weeks ago and hasnt had a chance to decorate. He gave me a quick tour and ended in the living room. “Please sit,” he motioned toward the couch. I took a seat and he sat right next to me… like RIGHT next to me. His thigh was touching mine. I didn't mind it, it felt nice to have someone close to me. Thomas seemed afraid to be too close to me, so he kept his distance all night, not even kissing me.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked. The electricity and tension between us could be cut with a knife.

“Sure.” He opened the Netflix app and grabbed a blanket to put on top of us. He interlaced his fingers with mine as he scrolled through Netflix. We landed on a nature documentary. Throughout the documentary, we would glance at each other, until finally we locked eyes. His eyes went to my lips as mine went to his lips. I shouldn't be thinking about kissing him if I am seeing someone else, but I couldn't help the thoughts in my head. He squeezed me hand tighter, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“Are you thinking about him?” I could see the hurt in his eyes. Yes, I was thinking about Thomas, but not in the way he thought I was.

I slightly nodded my head and he looked down at his lap. I brought my other hand up to his chin and turned his head to look at me. “I was thinking about how much of a fool I am for being with Thomas. We have no connection. Not anymore.”

He let out a happy groan and smiled at me. “I'm not going to rush this, Evie. I hope you know that.”

“Rush what?”

“Us. I want to take it slow so I can enjoy every second of you.” He rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. That sent chills up and down my spine. I kept my eyes focused on him, I could see the heat in his as he continued to touch me. His hand became hot on my thigh as he massaged it. He groaned at the feeling of it and slowly started to lean in. His breath was hot on mine as he was inches from my face. We were toying with each other, seeing who would make the first move. Thomas popped into my mind and I slowly backed away. I couldn't do that to him, I really liked him and I was about to mess that up for Benedict Cumberbatch.

His hand moved to the inside of my thigh and lightly grazed my pussy. The sensation of his hand touching me above my underwear and jean shorts practically made me jump out of my skin. I softly moaned and then grabbed his hand to pull it away. He looked at me and whispered, “Please let me have you.” He continued to stroke the inside of my thigh, squeezing it every once in a while. “Please let me show you how good this can be. I can make you feel so good inside that you will be screaming my name.” His finger grazed me again and I jumped. I could have orgasmed just from that sensation alone.

“I can't. I'm with Thomas,” I said in a breathy tone.

“Can I at least kiss you? Just once.” He moved closer to me, putting his hand on the back of my head.

I shook my head. “I can't.” He looked sad at my response but he released his thigh from my leg and went back to holding my hand.

“One day, you will be mine,” he said while looking at the TV. I laughed and turned toward the documentary.

“Is that a promise or a threat?”

“Both.” I groaned at his answer. “Please, just one kiss. I won't ask again.”

“You've said that before.”

“Well I mean it this time.”

“Fine, but just a kiss.” His eyes perked up as he turned to me and smiled. He grabbed the back of my head and brought my lips to his. His lips lightly touched mine, sending shocks through my body. I felt like I was on fire at that moment. He didn't try to use his tongue, thank god. If he did, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from taking his clothes off. The kiss was warm and quick. Soon he was pulling back, feeling what I was feeling.

“You felt that, didnt you?” He asked. I nodded my head slightly then went back to looking at the TV. It was hard not to think about the kiss, it may have been over before it really began, but I wanted more. I wanted to pin him down and have my way with him. I smiled and blushed at the thought of it. “Get those dirty thoughts out of your head, Miss Taylor.” He read my thoughts.

“Sorry.”

“No no. I want to know what you were thinking about.”

“It's nothing.”

“Nope, don't do that. Hopefully it was me you were thinking about.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Tell me.”

“I don't want to talk about it. I get shy.” I sunk into the couch.

“Just tell me, here I wont look at you.” Ben turned to look at the TV.

I exhaled, very embarrassed. “I was just thinking of pinning you down and having my way with you is all.”

He turned to me, his eyes on fire. “I would like that very much.”

“I knew you would.”

“We need to rectify this situation.”

“No we do not.” Thomas, keep thinking about Thomas. Thomas is good for me, he likes me and I could see a future with him.

“Please.” Now his mind was on fucking me.

“No. Do I need to remind you?”

“Thomas, right.” He groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I just want you so bad.”

“Maybe I should go home? I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you.” I slowly began to get up, I was soon standing and he pulled me down onto him. Soon I was straddling him, feeling his hardness between my legs. I lightly ground down on him making him moan as I moved. I needed to stop this, I needed to get off and go home to think about Thomas, but instead, my body had different things in mind. Ben grabbed me by the ass and squeezed tightly. I began to slow my movements and shook my head. “Sorry about that,” I tried to get off of him but he held me in his lap.

“No, don't go. You feel so good on top of me.” He thrust upward at me, but I dodged his hip by getting off of him.

“I really should go, it's getting late. Sorry about before.” I motioned to his lap. He had a huge erection that I couldn't stop looking at.

He stood up and said, “It's fine. Im glad it happened.” I turned on my heel and walked to his front door. He put his hand on the door knob and stared down at me. I rolled my eyes and got on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. He responded by lightly pushing me against the wall and returning the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth but I backed away, smiling at him. “Have a good night, Evie.”

“You too Ben.”

*****

The days to follow were sort of odd. I didn't see or talk to Ben at all, I was expecting him to blow my phone up every chance he could get but it was radio silence. I wasn't sure if he was even at the club, he never invited me up to see him. But what if he was looking down at me the whole time? Was he mad at me? Did I royally fuck up by getting on his lap? God Im so stupid. I didn't want to lose him as a friend. What if he fires me? He could come up with some weird excuse and let me go.

Brittany seemed in a cheery mood this week. I didn't dare ask her why, afraid that it will put her in a bad mood again. She even spoke to me and apologized for what she said to me. Did Ben have anything to do with this? Was he seeing her now and that's why she's in a good mood? I had too many questions and no answers. Thomas was overly affectionate this week, lightly touching me in passing and flirting with me when no one was around.

He stopped me outside of the locker room and leaned into me. “I think I would like to see where this relationship can go,” Thomas said. “I don't typically date, but I would like to date you.”

“Aren't we dating now?”

“Yes, but I would like to call you my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” I didn't want this. I wanted Ben’s attention but he clearly didn't want to give it to me right now. “Yeah that sounds great.”

“Yes!” He got excited and smiled at me. He turned and headed for the bar. The music was already pumping through the club and people were dancing like crazy. I quickly pulled my phone out and texted Ben.

_Hey are you okay?_   
_-Evie_

I put my phone away and headed for the bar. After making drinks for an hour or so, I completely forgot about my phone and my text to Ben. I was so focused on getting every drink right that I probably left him hanging. My break was coming up, so I would check it then. I continued mixing drinks and getting lightly touched my Thomas. He made me feel so good, no, I didn't feel any sparks like I did with Ben, but at least Thomas treated me like a queen. He wouldn't suddenly ghost me after hanging out.

I took my break and grabbed my phone to find a text from Ben.

_Yes why wouldn't I be?_   
_-B_

I didn't respond. He wanted to play games with me? Fine, I can play that game. I can ghost him like he did with me. I quickly ate dinner with Thomas and asked him to dance with me for a song. He smiled and agreed as I pulled him onto the dance floor. Time to play Ben’s game I guess. Thomas and I slowly began to dance, his hands on my sides. I turned around and pulled him in for a kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and stroked it in time with mine. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and leaned into me. “I want you so bad right now.” He grabbed my hand and placed it on his growing erection. “Come home with me tonight.” I nodded in response as we continued to dance until our break was over.

After work, Thomas and I were cleaning up the bar when Ben’s office door opened and he strolled out, keeping his eyes locked on me. I refused to make eye contact as I continued to clean the bar. He turned to Thomas and asked for him to go to his office with him.

Thomas came back 10 minutes later, looking like someone just killed his dog. I gave him a questioning look and followed him out the door. “What happened?”

“I got written up for dancing with you during my shift.”

“What?! Why didn't I get written up?”

“Who knows? Because I'm a guy and you're a hot girl? I don't know. Lets just go back to my place.”

I got into the passenger seat of his Honda as he drove us to his house. I checked my phone and had 3 texts from Ben.

_Are you okay?_   
_-B_

_I don't like you dancing with him_   
_-B_

_Thomas said you are going home with him. Please don't do this_   
_-B_

I typed out a response.

_Yes I am going home with Thomas and I will do what I please with him. He's now my boyfriend._   
_-Evie_

_What?!_   
_-B_

_You can read._   
_-Evie_

_But I want you to myself. I'm sorry I went rogue this week. I thought it was for the best so I could get over you, but I found myself constantly thinking about you and your body and all the things I want to do to do. I want to fuck you so badly. In my bed, on the couch, in my office, on my floor. Anywhere and everywhere._   
_-B_

_Jeez_   
_-Evie_

_You're thinking about it? Are you getting turned on? How does Thomas feel about another man turning his girlfriend on?_   
_-B_

_I touched your pussy. I bet you were so wet that night. I want to feel you and feel your wetness_   
_-B_

_I can't do this right now. I'm with Thomas_   
_-Evie_

_Then do it tonight with me._   
_-B_

_I'm with Thomas_   
_-Evie_

I don't know how many times I have to tell him that I am with Thomas for him to understand that I cannot talk right now.

We arrived at Thomas’ house. Once he closed the door behind me, he grabbed my hand and brought me to his bedroom. “I don't think I can wait any longer for this,” Thomas said. I felt guilty for wanting this, but I havent had sex in a long time and I couldnt sleep with my boss, though I really wanted to. Was this right? Was I doing the right thing?

I pushed Thomas on the bed and looked up at him as I undid his pants and pulled them down. His erection sprang free. He wasn't the biggest I’ve seen, but it was still impressive. He grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head. He soon had me on top of him, sinking down on his cock. My mind went straight to Ben which made me moan as I continued to move and circle my hips on Thomas. I thought of it being Ben beneath me and Ben’s hands grabbing my hips. I closed my eyes and thought of his face and body and soon I was coming above Thomas who groaned as he saw me have my orgasm.

He began thrusting up in me and soon stilled, exploding inside of me. It was probably the quickest sex I’ve ever had and I had no feelings toward him afterwards. I didn't want to cuddle, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to go home.

I made up an excuse to leave and grabbed my bag and left. I was only there for what felt like 30 minutes, but I didn't want to stick around. I felt disgusting thinking about another guy during sex. What was I doing? I got home and sunk onto the floor, crying into my hands. I felt like a fool. I shouldn't be with Thomas, I shouldn't be with anyone. I felt like damaged goods. I knew if I checked my phone right now, I would have many texts from Ben, he had an obsession.

I quickly checked my phone, I was right. I had 3 texts from him, asking for me to respond and to not sleep with Thomas. Too late.

_I just got home._   
_-Evie_

_Did you have sex with him?_   
_-B_

I didn't want to lie. I also didn't want to tell the truth, but I figured the truth was for the best.

_I did_   
_-Evie_

_Oh Evie. Why?_   
_-B_

_Because I wanted to, though I regret it now_   
_-Evie_

_Why do you regret it?_   
_-B_

_I was fucking him and thinking of you. That shouldn't happen._   
_-Evie_

It took some time before I heard a response from him, so I started to clean up my apartment until Jenny got home.

_You make me so hard_   
_-B_

_I do?_   
_-Evie_

Why was I egging him on? I shouldn't have even responded.

_God yes. I'm stroking myself right now thinking about you._   
_-B_

I didn't respond, I was getting too turned on to respond to him without making myself look like a fool. I felt like a bumbling idiot around Ben.

_Please talk to me_   
_-B_

_What do you want me to say?_   
_-Evie_

_How did you do it with him?_   
_-B_

_I rode him_   
_-Evie_

_Fuckkk_   
_-B_

_I want you so bad but you won't let me have you. We would be so great together. I think about it all the time_   
_-B_

I had to cut this short.

_I have to go now. Jenny just got home_   
_-Evie_

I lied. Jenny wasn't due to be home for another hour.

_Please don't go. I won't talk about it anymore. Just don't go._   
_-B_

_I really should go. I will talk to you tomorrow_   
_-Evie_


	7. Chapter 7

The Monday dinner came quicker than I had expected. I spent most days texting Ben, nothing too sensual. Thomas picked me up before the dinner and walked me to the restaurant. He led me to my usual chair and took the one to the left of me. Greg and Nicole sat with us like usual. Ben didn't show up until half way through the dinner and most of the time he spent staring at us as Thomas kissed my neck and told me how beautiful I am. I could feel the jealousy radiating off of him. I felt my phone buzz but I didn't dare to check it. I knew it was from Ben because I watched as he typed out a text.

Greg asked me how I am enjoying work, I told him I like it so far. He winked at me, knowing that I spent a lot of time with Ben, but it seems like the entire club knows I spend a lot of time up in Ben’s office. I watched as Brittany flirted with Ben and how he didn't reciprocate those feelings, but she didn't seem to care. She laughed at everything he said, it was actually very annoying.

Thomas tried to get my attention by squeezing my thigh. He had invited me over tonight, but I came up with an excuse about Jenny being off, though she wasn't. I just didn't want to see Thomas alone again for a while. I need to break things off with Ben before I continue the relationship with Thomas.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I ran to the first stall and checked my phone. I had texts from Ben asking me to come over tonight. I decided it was best that I cut things off with him right now.

Hey, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore. It's ruining things between Thomas and I.  
-Evie

I turned my phone off and slid it into my purse. I looked myself over in the mirror and then opened the door. I bumped into a hard chest and dumped my purse onto the ground. I apologized and knelt on the ground to pick my things up. The man knelt down with me. “I don't want this to end,” the man said. I looked up to find Ben kneeling in front of me. “This can't end. It hasn't even started yet. I want you, I don't want you to be with Thomas,” he whispered. I continued to pick up my belongings and put them into my purse.

“We can't do this.”

“Can we at least hang out? Even if it's just as friends. I don't want to lose our friendship.”

Could I make that work? Probably, I have self control. “Fine, friends it is.”

“Would you like to come over after this and watch a movie?”

“As friends, sure.”

“I'm going to split right now. Take a cab to my house right after this.” I nodded and stood up with my purse. Ben had already gone back to the table. I sat next to Thomas who kissed me on the neck. Ben apologized to everyone that he had to leave. He gave the waitress cash and said goodbye to our end of the table. I didn't look up at him, just waved over my shoulder and continued to look at my plate.

After dinner, I called a taxi to Ben’s house. I knocked on his door and he opened right away, pulling me inside. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he settled for a hug. He led me into the living room and told me to sit down on the couch. We sat down, the same position as the other night with Ben’s thigh pressed against mine. I shivered which he caught so he pulled a blanket over us. He scrolled through Netflix and landed on a romance movie. I loved romance movies, I loved any type of movie except horror movies. His hand started to rub my thigh as I stifled a moan. He looked over at me, I was very turned on right now.

“Do you like that?” he said. “Do you like when I touch you?”

I turned to him, the tension between us was murderous. I felt the hairs stand on my arms as we stared one another down. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. He pressed his lips to mine and I responded. The whole time, I kept thinking “this isn't what friends do,” but I couldn't stop myself. His tongue traced my bottom lip, almost like he was trying to remember what my lips felt like. I opened my mouth and our tongues met. We fought over dominance and soon I was on his lap, pushing him down against the couch. He arm snaked up under my shirt and rubbed my lower back. I realized what I was doing a little too late so I stopped the kiss and removed myself from his lap. I knew he was hard, I could feel it between my legs. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him, but I couldn't do that to my boyfriend.

I plopped down next to him and I could feel him move closer to me. “Come back. I want to feel you on top of me.”

“No,” I looked away sheepishly.

“Why not?”

“Because, we are supposed to just be friends.”

He exhaled and put his hands on his lap. “Youre right. I shouldn't have kissed you. Im sorry.”

I looked at him then looked back to the TV. “It was nice though.” I whispered.

He turned back to me, “Then why are we denying it? Just one time is all we need to get it out of our system.” He went back to rubbing my thigh, but moved his hand to my inner thigh and rubbed and squeezed it. His pinky touched my soaked panties and he groaned. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Did I do that to you?” I slightly nodded. He continued to touch my panties and groaned again. “I really want you.” I didnt stop him as he moved my panties to the side and grazed his finger at my entrance. “Christ,” he said. He took his other hand and put it on the back of my head and brought our lips back together for a passionate kiss. His finger slowly entered me and I moaned into his mouth. He rubbed my wetness all over as he pressed his thumb to my clit. I put my hands behind his head and pulled him tighter to me as he shoved a second finger inside of me. “Fuck you feel so good,” he said with a huff.

I grabbed his pants and undid them. He lifted his hip as I pulled them down. He continued to twist his hand inside of me, stroking my spot over and over. I bucked my hips off the couch as I came around his fingers. “Fuck!” Ben shouted when I came. “I need to be inside of you right now.” I nodded. He removed his fingers and pulled me down against the couch. He pulled his pants off his ankles and then climbed on top of me. Ben rubbed the tip of his cock up and down my entrance, teasing me.

“Just fuck me already,” I said. He smiled and entered my body slowly. He groaned once he breached my entrance.

“I'm not going to last long. I've wanted this for so long.” He started a slow pace as I arched my back up against him. He pulled my dress over my head and took a nipple into his mouth. I groaned at the feeling of his teeth grazing across my nipple. He sucked and nibbled me until I was almost coming. “You feel so fucking good baby.” Him calling me baby made my cunt tighten up as I came around him. He groaned even louder than he had before. He started moving faster as he orgasm loomed over him. “Come again for me,” he said as he pounded harder into me. He moved his hand to my clit and started rubbing me.

“Please Ben,” I said, begging him to give me some relief. He continued rubbing my clit and moaning into my ear. He was getting closer and so was I. One last stroke of my clit has me screaming his name. He erupted inside of me and laid on me until we both caught our breath.

He pulled out of me and sat with his hand on my thigh. “That was better than I thought.”

“What did you think it would be like?”

“I knew it was going to be good, but I didn't even think it could be that good.” He took my bottom lip into his mouth. “So what are you going to do about Thomas?”

“Nothing?”

“What do you mean? We just had sex. You know you should be with me.”

“I don't plan on breaking up with him. We agreed this was a one and done thing. You said you wanted to get it out of your system, and now that we have, its over.” I didnt want it to be over, it was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.

He turned to me. “Please break up with him. Now that I've had you, I can't just let you go to another man. You are mine now.”

“Im no ones.” I stood up and grabbed my bag off the floor. He watched me the entire time as I gathered my belongings. “I'm going home.”

He stood and walked me to the door. “Goodnight,” he kissed me lightly and then I was out of his house.

*****

The following day, I got to the club later than I planned. Thomas greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. The club was already at full capacity when I arrived. I put my stuff in the locker room and took over my station at the bar. A man kept his eyes on me most of the night.

“Hey pretty lady,” he said. He gave me a bad vibe and he creeped me out. “I'm talking to you,” he looked at my name tag, “Evelyn.”

“Hello, can I get you a drink?”

“No, but you can get me your number.” He was an older man, around 50s and not attractive, he looked slimey.

I turned to the woman standing next to him and asked if she wanted anything to drink. She ordered a white russian which I served her really quickly as I realized the man was still looking at me. He was making me uncomfortable so I turned to Thomas and said, “the man behind me won't stop staring at me.”

“That's because you are so sexy,” he turned back around and served his customers. Why didnt he defend me and tell the guy to fuck off.

The man reached across the bar and grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at him. “Can I help you, sir?”

“How much for a date with you?”

“I'm not for sale.”

“Don't be like that. How much?” He shouted, he was getting angry with me. “Don't play hard to get, bitch.” I looked panicked and looked around the room for help. I couldn't find Tony or any of the other bouncers. I looked up at Ben’s office with a worried look on my face.

Soon, Tony was rushing in and escorting the man out of the club. I looked up to his window and nodded while I continued to mix drinks. That was terrifying and the fact that Thomas wouldn't say anything to the man put me off.

When the club started to die down, I took Thomas with me to sit at one of the small tables close to the dance floor. “We need to talk,” I said. “What was with you not telling that man to fuck off? He was making me really uncomfortable.”

“He was a paying customer. He couldn't have done anything to you, it was just words.”

“Words? WORDS?! He touched me and called me a bitch. Those aren't just words.” I slammed my hand on the table and left.

I headed home, angry at Thomas for not defending me. Ben came to my rescue, though he couldn't physically come down and beat the guy’s face in. I laid on my bed, looking through my phone when I got a text from Ben.

_Sorry I didn't notice that man earlier. Are you okay?_   
_-B_

_I am now that you saved me. Thank you_   
_-Evie_

_I tried to tell Thomas about that man but he said it's just words_   
_-Evie_

_Well glad I could save you_   
_-B_

Five minutes later, he texted me again.

_What are you doing?_   
_-B_

_Just reading. What about you?_   
_-Evie_

_Thinking about you_   
_-B_

_What are you thinking about?_   
_-Evie_

_You're beautiful body and how bad I want to touch you right now_   
_-B_

I closed the book on my phone and thought back to the night at Ben’s house. It was one of the best nights of my life and I want to do it again though I shouldn't be thinking that since I'm with Thomas.

_You want to touch me?_   
_-Evie_

Why was I egging this on?

_God yes. I want to touch you in all the private places._   
_-B_

_Where?_   
_-Evie_

_I want to rub your clit while I have 2 fingers deep inside of you. I bet you would be so wet and ready for me._   
_-B_

_Christ…_   
_-Evie_

_I'm stroking my cock right now thinking of you. Are you touching yourself?_   
_-B_

I put my hands in my panties and slowly began to circle my clit with my thumb while I seated 1 finger inside of me.

_Yes_   
_-Evie_

_I want to be inside of you right now. Come over. Please_   
_-B_

_I got out of bed in a horny haze and quickly got dressed. I put on a short dress and grabbed my panties off the bed._

_Are you coming?_   
_-B_

_I am. Give me ten minutes and I will be there._   
_-Evie_

_Fuck yes_   
_-B_

I grabbed a taxi and drove to his house. I was nervous, this was my third time at his house and each time, I got nervous. I knocked on his door and I heard him RUN to the door. He pulled it open and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in. He shoved me against the wall and ripped my panties off as he lifted my dress over my head. His mouth was on mine as he grinded me into the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to his bedroom.

Ben tossed me onto the bed then began removing his own clothes. He pulled me to the end of the bed and got onto his hands and knees as he spread my legs apart. He licked from my entrance to my clit and then replaced his tongue with his thumb on my clit. He continued to lick at my entrance before adding a finger inside of me. I moaned his name as he started to torture me with pleasure. He removed his thumb and began licking and nibbling on my clit. I moaned louder as I arched my back off the bed. He added a second finger inside of me and groaned causing vibrations to surge through my body. “You taste so fucking good,” he said.

He moved up my body and kissed me with force and passion. I could taste myself on his lips and moaned into his mouth. He rubbed his cock up and down my entrance and then slowly began to enter me. I pressed my breasts up against his chest. He slowly rocked in and out of me, pulling all the way out then slamming back into me.

“Please Ben… I'm close.” I whined. He reached down and rubbed my clit with his thumb, bringing me closer to my orgasm. He pumped into me three more times before I was coming with a scream of his name. I tightened my walls around him causing him to groan. He set a fast pace and before I knew it, he was erupting inside of me.

He collapsed on top me of, breathing hard and said, “fuck that was amazing. Is everytime with you going to be like this?”

“I'm not sure. I don't know what it's like to be with me.” I laughed. “We have to stop this though. Im with someone.”

“This will never stop.” He looked at me and pulled me close to this body, spooning me. “Im not letting you go, I care too much about you.” He grabbed me tighter in a possessive way. “I'm not sharing you. You have to break up with Thomas now.”

“I don't know if I want to.”

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because I like him. I want to be with him, I can't be with a celebrity. I'm a very jealous person and you are the type to have people hanging all around you.”

“I'm not that type! People are not hanging all around me. I typically am a loner. I spend most days at the club and then other days at home. I am filming in a couple of weeks so I will be on set, but that's it. I have a boring life that got better since you entered it and I'm not about to lose that.”

“Can I have time to think about this? I want you both.”

“No you don't. You just want me but you are afraid of change.”

“That may be true. I just need time, okay?”


	8. Chapter 8

I spent the next 3 weeks avoiding Ben. I had decided that I wanted to try things with Thomas. Ben has been reaching out to me daily, trying to get my attention but I refused to respond to him, hoping he would get the hint. Thomas and I hung out almost every night, slowly getting to know one another. Though I enjoyed getting to know him, I noticed that anytime we would go out, he had a wandering eye. He became very flirtatious toward any female that approached him in the club. I knew Ben was watching us every shift because he made a point to text me, commenting on how I looked that day. I never responded, but he knew I was getting the texts. The monday dinners were becoming more and more awkward because he wouldn't stop looking at me and I had a sneaky suspicion that others had noticed him staring at me.

Ben called us all in early for a staff meeting. I got there before everyone else. Ben was sitting at one of the tables and jumped up when I walked in. “Hey Evie,” he said. “How are you?”

“I'm good, how are you?” I looked around, willing someone to walk into the door and save me from this situation.

“I've been okay.” Ben glanced around the room and looked back at me. “I miss you. Can we at least be friends?”

“We tried that.”

“Can we try again?”

“I dont know.”

“I'm not going to stop trying to talk to you. I'm not giving up this easily.” He stepped closer to me and brushed his hand against mine, sending chills up my spine. I was saved by Greg making his entrance. He stopped when he saw Ben and I standing so close. Ben sat back down and went back to looking at his paperwork.

More people arrived, including Thomas who kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me as Ben talked about an upcoming VIP, his friend Martin Freeman. I was nervous knowing that Martin would be here, I am a huge fan of his. Ben looked at me. “Evie, I want you to stick with Martin all night. Do not let him go unattended.”

I nodded, wondering why he chose me and not someone like Brittany, who huffed when I was chosen. After the meeting, I made my way to the locker room where Brittany was waiting for me. She didn't say anything to me, just looked me up and down and laughed. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and left. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and had a text already from Ben.

_Please talk to me_   
_-B_

I didn't respond, I never did. I returned my phone back to my pocket and made my way out to the bar. I noticed him right away, the man that harassed me a few nights ago. He was sitting at the bar and once he saw me, a sinister grin appeared across his face. He was sitting at my station, I looked toward Thomas, hoping he would notice the man and intervene, but he ignored my looks of help.

“Hey you,” the man said. I turned around slowly. “You got me kicked out of here. But that big guy isn't on the door tonight.” He winked at me. “Now how about I get your number and call you?”

I felt skeeved out and Thomas wasn't going to rescue me. I excused myself and went to the locker room to catch my breath. I pulled my phone out and texted Ben.

_That guy is back, sitting at my station_   
_-Evie_

Before I got out to my station, the man was being escorted out for the second time. How come Thomas won't help me when he can see I'm stressed about something, but Ben can? Greg appeared next to me. “He wants to see you.” I didn't fight Greg for once, I nodded and headed toward the door to his office. I didn't knock before he was opening the door and pulling me in for a quick hug. He released me then gestured toward the couch.

I took a seat, looking up at him as he stood over me. “I missed having you up here.”

“Yeah it's been awhile.” I said as I looked around the room. Nothing has changed since I was last up here. He took a seat next to me and put his hand on my leg.

“I can't stop thinking about you,” Ben exhaled. “I miss you so fucking much. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I want you back.” He put his arm around me, but I pulled away.

“I can't do this to Thomas.”

“I have real feelings for you. Real, strong feelings. I need you, I haven't slept in days because all I can think about is you being with Thomas. Can we please just talk?”

“Yes, we can just talk, but nothing more. But I need to go back downstairs before anyone notices I am up here.” I stood up and he followed me to the door. Before I could open the door, Ben wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight to his chest.

“Don't leave,” he kissed my neck down to the top of my breasts. “Wrap your legs around me.”

I shook my head, “no Ben. I can't do this.”

He grabbed my hand and ran it up and down his erection. “You know I can't just let you walk out of my life,” he whispered into my ear. It sent chills up my spine. “I want you so bad. I will wait however long it takes to get you back.” He released my hand and I turned to grab the door handle. “Can I at least text you?”

I turned around, “yes, you can text me. I have to go back downstairs,” and with that, I closed the door and went back to the bar.

*****

Ben texted me that night once I got home.

_Hey_   
_-B_

_Hey_   
_-Evie_

_It was nice to talk to you. I've been wanting to get you alone for a while now._   
_-B_

_Thank you for getting that creep out of the bar_   
_-Evie_

_Of course. Anything for you._   
_-B_

_What are you doing right now?_   
_-B_

_Well I just got home, so about to get changed into pajamas then going to bed I guess. You?_   
_-Evie_

_Thinking about you. I am always thinking about you_   
_-B_

_What do you think about?_   
_-Evie_

_Your laugh, your smile, your body, everything._   
_-B_

_Ben…_   
_-Evie_

_I know I know. I need to stop and get used to the fact that I will never have you_   
_-B_

_I didn't say that. It's just for now, I am with someone_   
_-Evie_

I didn't want to lose Ben, I knew I was playing a risky game by putting all of my eggs in Thomas’ basket, but I am more likely to be with someone like Thomas in the future than Ben. Ben has a mysterious life outside of the club. What if he meets a model and I become wildly jealous and he leaves me over it? I’ve always been the jealous type, I've lost boyfriends over it. That's the main reason Jason walked out on me. He couldn't take the jealousy, but to be fair, he WAS sleeping with another woman behind my back. I walked in on them in our apartment on the couch, it's safe to say that couch was burned right after and he was kicked to the curb. I think my jealousy drove him to cheat on me.

_I don't want you to be with him, I want to be with you_   
_-B_

_Im sorry_   
_-Evie_

_Please just give me this time with you. Don't shut me out_   
_-B_

_What do you want me to say?_   
_-Evie_

_I want you to touch yourself_   
_-B_

_Was I really going to do this? I put my hand into my pants and began rubbing circles around my clit._

_Are you doing it?_   
_-B_

_Yes_   
_-Evie_

_Good. Im stroking myself thinking about your tight wetness_   
_-B_

_Oh god_   
_-Evie_

_I was already getting close just reading what he was writing. I sunk two fingers deep inside of me and curled then, stroking my spot over and over._

_Are your fingers deep inside of you?_   
_-B_

_Yes_   
_-Evie_

_Good. Rub your clit for me. Make yourself coming thinking of my thick cock_   
_-B_

_I want to see you. Call me_   
_-B_

I couldn't even focus on what he was saying as I began to come around my fingers. I moaned his name quietly. I heard my phone buzz and looked to see Ben calling me. I answered by huffing and saying “hi Ben.”

“Christ I wish I could see you right now. Are you still touching yourself?”

“Yes.” I continued to stroke myself thinking about Ben being here. “I am. I'm thinking about you.”

I could hear Ben’s breathing hitch and him groaning. “Come over.”

“No.”

“Keep your fingers inside of you and rub that spot that I know you like so much.” I said his name in response that came out as a whine. He let out a very low chuckle. “That's it baby, keep going. Move as fast as you can.”

“Are you still touching yourself,” I asked.

“Yes. And it feels so fucking good. I keep thinking about fucking you, having you tied up to my bed as I ram into your tight pussy. Fuck that would feel so good right now.”

“God yes,” I said in a moan.

“Come over now,” he said in a commanding voice. “I said come over right now Evelyn.” He hung up. I got up and gathered my clothes together and slipped them on. Jenny had just walked through the door. I made an excuse that I needed to go to Thomas’ really quick and to not wait up for me.

I practically ran to Ben’s house which was a few blocks from mine. I didn't want to wait for a taxi to show up this late at night. I pounded on his door, in a desperate need which he swung open and pulled me in. Ben pulled my panties off and pushed his pants down before sinking into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he fucked up into me. I began to pant, a mixture of wanting him and from the running. He carried me up to his bedroom without disconnecting us; I started kissing his neck which made him groan.

He threw me onto his bed and pulled all the way out of me. I felt empty, needing him back inside of me. “You look so sexy laying on my bed needing me right now.” He still had my panties in his hand when he took my wrists and bound them together on his headboard. He climbed back on top of me and said, “are you ready?” Before I could answer, he was seated back inside of me. I moaned his name when he was fully inside of me. I wanted to touch him, to pull him tighter against me, but he had other plans. He set a fast, steady pace that made my toes curl. I wrapped my legs around his waist, doing my best to push him further inside of me. “Fuck you feel so good,” he moaned next to my ear. My walls clamped down around him as my orgasm ripped through me. I knew he wasnt going to last much longer, it had been awhile for us both as I tried my best to put off sex with Thomas. Ben pumped a few more times in me before he was coming hard. He shouted my name and continued to slam into me.

He slowly pulled out and put two fingers inside of me. I was too sensitive for this, but he started to pump his hand deep inside of me. “I know you are ultra sensitive right now, but I want you to come again for me.” He started to stroke my spot over and over as his thumb rubbed my clit. “Thomas never can do this to you. Only I can make you come like this.” He twisted his fingers inside of me as he continued rubbing my clit hard. I could feel myself just on the edge, then he said, “come now,” and I was falling off the edge. I said his name over and over through my orgasm as he grinned down at me.

He removed his hand and cuddled up next to me. I felt like I should leave and do the walk of shame home. “Stay the night,” he whispered. “Please.” I would rather stay the night with him than have to walk home at this hour.

“I don't know. I should probably go home and you know I should.”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. “No, I don't know that. Why do you have to leave?” He knew why.

“Thomas, thats why.”

“I just fucked you, I think you can stay the night.”

I slid out of his arms and gathered my clothes strewn across the floor. “I have to go.”

He got out of bed and put his arms around me. “I really wish you’d just stay the night, or at least let me drive you home.”

“Fine, you can drive me home.”


End file.
